


Alternate

by Ishbell_Pishbell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishbell_Pishbell/pseuds/Ishbell_Pishbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To change ourselves effectively, we first had to change our perceptions.”</p><p>In a altered Tokyo where Aogiri is a human terrorist group targeting ghouls and the CCG consists of ghouls fighting for control of the city, how will a boy from both worlds exist surrounded by constant peril from humans and monsters alike?</p><p>A fanfic in which most of the ghouls from Tokyo Ghoul are now human and visa versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate

"On the 28th, part of the remains of a man's body was found on the street by the Takada Building," A news reporter went on, giving the details of the latest homicide case to grace the 20th ward.

"Fluid from what is thought to be a 'ghoul' was left at the scene. Investigators are considering this the work of an 'eater' type and are commencing a search of the surrounding area."

"That's a sketchy looking guy," Touka Kirishima stated leaning across the table to catch her boyfriend's attention.

Ken Kaneki looked away from the pages of his book into the awaiting eyes of his girlfriend. Although as girls go, Touka-chan wasn't one to frighten easily, Kaneki could detect a hint of concern in her stare.

"The Takada building's pretty close to here ... Yoriko had a date near there last night ... She was telling me ..." Touka broke off. "HEY, are you listening to me?". She gave Kaneki a rough poke in the shoulder that broke him out of his trance. 

"Sorry love, I'm waiting for my four o'clock tutoring session. We agreed to meet in this cafe, she should be here by now," Kaneki explained, somewhat annoyed. He gave a sideways glance to the clock, it's hands reading 4:20 pm.

"She?" Touka asked in an overly sweet tone, "You didn't mention it was a she."

'Crap,' Kaneki thought.

"I didn't really think twice about it," Kaneki started, attempting to get himself out of any more trouble. "Since we started dating I don't see genders so much any more." Kaneki rubbed his chin anxiously.

Touka gave him a sceptical look, "Sure, Baka" and gave him another hard poke. 

Kaneki knew she wasn't mad. One of the things he loved about Touka - she wasn't a jealous person.

"Ugh," Kaneki sighed, "If she's going to be late I need more coffee." Kaneki glanced around the inmate cafe. "Excuse me, waiter!"

A young boy of about Kaneki's age wandered over, ruffling his blonde hair as he apologised. "Sorry, what can I get for you?"

"Another cappuccino please," Kaneki responded.

"Uh huh, and for the ... lady?" The waiter seemed to stumble over his thoughts as he looked at Touka - or more correctly her breasts.

Kaneki was in half a mind to say something before Touka spoke up.

"My eyes are up here and I'm fine. I still haven't finished."

The waiter looked away embarrassed, "One cappuccino," and walked off, leaving Touka satisfied at sending another man away with his tail between his legs.

"How unprofessional," Kaneki remarked, "Should I speak to the manager?"

"He's harmless Touka assured Kaneki. "You have to appreciate the sweet things in life sometimes" she said, grabbing her breasts.

As Kaneki rolled his eyes at his girlfriends comment while she laughed at his expression, he locked eyes with a beautiful, slender, fair young woman who was standing in the opening of the cafe. She gave him a smile and a nod and walked over to his table, her lilac coloured hair swishing gracefully with her movements.

"Ken Kaneki? Good afternoon, I'm Rize Kamishiro, your four o'clock. Excuse my tardiness but I took longer than expected getting organised." Rize giggled.

Touka looked at Rize in disbelief. She trusted her boyfriend of course but she was also wary of temptations such as these.

And Rize was tempting, even for Touka.

Kaneki looked sheepishly between the two women and cleared his throat. "Yes, thank you Rize. We'll go now." Kaneki turned to Touka and gave her a kiss.

"Call me when you're finished," she whispered into his ear.

"I promise," Kaneki confirmed and kissed her again.

Kaneki turned his attention back to Rize. "I know this great bookshop we can work in," Kaneki said guiding the young woman out of the cafe, leaving Touka staring worryingly after the pair.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"The black goats egg is the one I'm reading now" Kaneki informed Rize, "I absolutely love Sen Takatsuki."

They were walking down a narrow street together past a construction site for a new apartment complex. Only the occasional glow of a street lamp lit the way for the pair and they navigated past various trucks and machinery filled with building supplies. Kaneki ducked his head to avoid a pile of timber balancing precariously off the site barrier. The street was deserted save for Kaneki and Rize, but their lively conversation filled the lane with the sound of laughter as the two shared their common interests.

"Hehehe," Rize suppressed her laughter. "I was just reading that too, I love mysteries."

"Ah, so do I," Kaneki agreed, manoeuvring past a leftover pile of scrap left indifferently on the side of the track.

About half an hour into their tutoring session it became obvious to Kaneki that Rize was more the capable with her coursework. He suggested getting dinner somewhere instead as payment and afterwards she convinced him to walk her home. Of all the things he expected of Rize from their first encounter, her great company was not one.

"So, Miss Rize, if I may ask a question?" Kaneki teased, "Why did you seek my help if you're obviously such a brilliant and talented lady?"

Rize blushed, "I'm honoured you think that of me, Kaneki-san." She stopped walking and gazed at Kaneki thoughtfully. She spoke in a softer tone than she used previously while joking around. "Well, I wanted to spend time with you." She made puppy dog eyes at Kaneki, her full long lashes covering up her violet coloured irises.

Kaneki looked at her and considered how many men fell pray to her trap. Rize was irresistible in this moment. She stood with her back curved in such a way that emphasised her hour glass figure. Her hair was tied up, but fell down and lightly caressed her shoulder. She pouted her lips so slightly in an effort to exaggerate their fullness. Her eyes were full and sparkling. Only one word echoed around Kaneki's head. 

'Touka'

"Thank you for today, Kaneki-San," Rize whispered to him.

"No, it was my pleasure ... I had fun too," Kaneki laughed awkwardly.

Rize moved closer to Kaneki and spoke in a hushed voice. "Kaneki-San ... the truth is, I noticed" She held onto him while Kaneki froze in place.

'Touka'

Rize looked up into Kaneki's eyes. "I noticed you. You're so very mysterious Kaneki-San ..."

Kaneki gluped, he couldn't breath with this amazingly attractive woman so close.

'Touka-chan'

"I ..." Rize was speaking so softly now it was barely audible, "was watching you."

Rize grasped Kaneki's shoulders and filled the space between them, placing her full red lips onto Kaneki's trembling ones. Her body was so warm, he thought as she slid her tongue into his mouth delicately. Before he could even stop the kiss, she removed herself, sliding a knife between Kaneki's ribs and laughing as a spurt of hot red blood came rushing out.

Kaneki curled over and rushed his hands to his wounds only to find them covered in blood in a matter of seconds. While Kaneki was still trying to decipher what exactly just happened, he felt the knife re-enter his body between his shoulder blades.

In that moment, Kaneki screamed out in pain and confusion, while Rize stood over his huddled mass laughing. She kicked Kaneki across the street onto the pile of scrap he had recently avoided and he laid there with one arm across his torso and his legs spread apart. He felt older pieces of scrap metal poking into his flesh while his brain felt as though it was splitting apart in agony.

'What is this?' Kaneki panicked, 'WHAT IS THIS?'

Rize stalked toward his broken form, brandishing her knife.

"You know Kaneki-San ... there's a scene in the Black Goat's Egg I really love," she teased. "Where the Black Goat catches a man who's running away in bewilderment ... and rips out a~~ll his entrails." A demonic smile graced her face.

'Why?' 'What is this? 'Why is this happening to me?' Kaneki sloppily got to his feet and attempted to bolt from the scene as blood gushed from his stab injuries.

Rize caught him quickly and slashed at his cheek. Kaneki recoiled from the attack and fell back to the ground, scraping his hands on the tough concrete. His head was becoming fuzzy and Kaneki was certain that he would pass out from the pain threatening to make him physically sick.

Rize laughed and kicked him again. Playing with him. He slid across the ground until he felt his head smash against the concrete barrier to the construction site, the recoil pushing his head into his lap. 

He looked up at Rize, hatred burning in his eyes. But he was helpless in this moment, prey to a psychopath. Only one thought was still entertained in his mind.

'Touka-chan, I'm so sorry. Looks like I won't be calling tonight.'

Kaneki still attempted to crawl away from his attacker, praying for a miracle to save him from his imminent fate.

Suddenly Rize stopped moving towards her target and looked up.

"...Oh?" she said in surprise.

The last thing Kaneki remembered before passing out was a pile of metal beams falling on top of his person ... and a laugh somewhere in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think.  
> Is this project too ambitious?  
> As this is multi-chaptered how often should I update?
> 
> Some of the ages of the characters have also been altered slightly to make some scenes and concepts more appropriate.
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)
> 
> My tumblr is IshbellPishbell


End file.
